


Retribution

by pixihawk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Ambiguous Unrequited Love, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixihawk/pseuds/pixihawk
Summary: Sakakura is alive. 
This time Munakata starts running immediately.He killed him, abandoned him and then he died again in his arms before he could apologize. Something inside of him died with his friend, he grieved for him there with his blood on his hands and now Naegi told him that he is still breathing, barely, but breathing after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fukawas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukawas/gifts).



_Fate has a cruel sense of humour._

That is the first thought crossing Munakatas mind when Naegi delivers the message to him.

They found Sakakura.

_Alive._

Maybe it is the shock that prevents him from breaking down right there.

He is alive.

This time Munakata starts running immediately. The thought replays in his head like a mantra.

_Alive, Alive, Alive._

How?

He killed him, abandoned him and then he died again in his arms before he could apologize. Something inside of him died with his friend, he grieved for him there with his blood on his hands and now Naegi told him that he is still breathing, barely, but breathing after all.

By the time he reaches the entrance to their former prison his lungs burn and his legs are weak from running and shaking like they’re about to give out.

 ‘Where is he?’, he screams at the first person he sees, some Future Foundation worker.

His appearance must’ve scared the poor man so thoroughly that he doesn’t manage to properly tell him the way, he just looks terrified and points to one of the tents that has been pitched for the rescue workers.

He knows exactly where to go from there, they applied first aid for his eye in the makeshift medical station.

As he approaches the opening he can feel his hands shake, hesitating, terrified of what he’ll see once he’s inside.

Terrified that he’ll see him die a third time.

His heartbeat drowns out all the sounds around him, hammering in his ears, making him feel dizzy and like he is on the verge of a panic attack.

He probably is having one right now.

The decision is taken from his hands in that moment as the piece of cloth draped over the tent-opening is pulled back in an instant and someone whose face he doesn’t recognize pushes him aside.

 ‘Out of the way!’, the man yells at him and Munakata feels frozen in time, his attention only focused on the stretcher two other people carry outside.

All he sees is blood, the figure on the stretcher barely resembling anything human to him. A respiratory mask is the only indication he has to locate the figures face, everything else is covered in dark dried blood. He can barely make out any movement in his chest, not even a painful intaking of air.

Munakata's breath is flat and he feels like he is going to faint.

And then the moment is over as the stretcher is carried from his field of view, bringing his attention back to reality.

He needs to hurry, clear his head, this is important.

 ‘Wait!’, he calls out after them, quickly turning around and following the paramedics as they rush towards an ambulance Munakata didn’t even notice standing there in his haste.

 ‘Take me with you!’

A hand on his chest keeps him from entering the vehicle after them.

 ‘I’m sorry, Sir, this is serious, we need to get him to the nearest functional hospital as soon as we can and-’

It takes all of his willpower not to punch the paramedic right there. Can’t he see how important this is? He needs to be with him, needs to be by his side.

 ‘I don’t care, he is my friend and I’m coming with you!’

Apparently the situation is too serious for them to argue further with him and after a questioning look towards his co workers the paramedic nods hesitantly.

 ‘Alright, but if you get in the way it could have serious consequences.’

Munakata doesn’t listen to him anymore at that point, instead he pushes forward into the small vehicle, next to the stretcher, his eyes glued to his friends face.

He tries to grasp his hand but his fingers find only air. When he looks down he sees the stumb, wrapped in bandages soaked in red.

This is his fault.

 ‘Sir, you really need to step away and-’

He only throws them the angriest glare he can muster, perfectly willing to hurt someone if it means that he can be by his friends side.

No one tries to stop him after that.

Instead he reaches for Sakakuras face, trying to brush his hair aside only to find it crusted and plastered to his forehead.

 ‘I’m here. I didn’t abandon you, I am sorry, I am so sorry-’

His apologies lose themselves in sobs but no tears come to his eyes. He’s cried for both of them, for Chisa and for Juzo. He thought he’d lost them both, the only two people in his life that mattered. And he lost them because he had been a part of theirs.

The rest of the way to the hospital he prays.

 

When he finally gets out of the ambulance he is being pushed aside once again, people yelling over each other and before he can register what is going on the stretcher with Sakakuras almost lifeless body is being carried away once more. He follows them quietly this time, his teeth clenched so hard his jaw feels like it’s going to break.

When they reach emergency surgery he stops.

He knows that there is nothing he can do right now.

It is out of his hands.

For once he is not the one deciding whether his friend lives or dies.

 

Munakata sits in the waiting room for what feels like days. Naegi calls him, asks him what the situation is but he can barely find the strength to form an answer that is not just hyperventilating.

He hates it.

Hates how Naegi cares what happens to them. He should be angry and yet there he is.

Sympathetic.

Munakata thinks that if their roles were reversed right now he wouldn’t care. For the first time he hates himself for that thought.

While he’s sitting there his thoughts keep wandering back to just a few hours ago when they were still trapped underground and it feels like a different life, like he was a different person.

Throughout the killing game he thought he was in the right, thought he was the strongest one out of all of them.

He thinks he would’ve never had the strength and dedication to do what Sakakura did.

He gave his life for all of them. After being killed by his best friend he still managed to get up and save them.

Munakata always prided himself on his dedication, it was his most defining and important quality. It feels hollow now.

After what feels like an eternity one of the nurses finally calls his name.

She tells him how difficult everything is, they barely have enough power to keep the hospital running and sometimes there are still stray remnants of despair trying to break into their facility.

He tells her to shut up and tell him where Sakakura is.

After that she avoids eye contact with him.

 'He is in a coma', she says. They can’t tell whether he is going to wake up. They did everything they could.

But the only thing Munakata hears is that his friend is alive. There is still a chance.

It is more than he deserves to get after all the terrible things he did during the killing game.

 

From that point on Munakata spends all of his free time in the hospital at Sakakuras side, watching for any change in his vitals. Sometimes he apologizes for hours, sometimes he reads to him, sometimes he sits silently, only the sounds of the machines keeping his friend alive surring.

There is nothing outside anymore anyway. Not when his friend is not with him.

Rebuilding the Future Foundation seems pointless. He has no responsibilities anymore. His life is only revolving around waiting for his friend to wake up. In a weird way he feels free.

At one point Naegi and his friends pay them a courtesy visit. They bring flowers and get well soon cards.

Munakata feels nothing when he sees their display. It doesn’t feel important at all.

Like there is a disconnect between him and this world.

 

It’s been almost two weeks when the doctors finally come to tell him that he is going to make it. His vitals show activity and clear signs that he is waking up. There could be some minor damage to his brain, as well as nerve damage in his left shoulder and he’ll probably have to be on a special diet for the rest of his life.

 ‘His perseverance and survival instinct is remarkable’, one of the doctors tells him.

Munakata laughs bitterly.

He knows. Hell, _he knows._

 

The waking up process is long and at times painfully slow. Sakakura keeps flickering in and out of consciousness. Munakata tries to hold on to him but he keeps slipping out of reach.

He doesn’t remember what he is doing for most of the time he spends at his friends bedside. The world is spinning and time is running, but he is on the outside, watching.

Maybe he was the one who really died back in the killing game.

It would be an appropriate atonement for his sins, he thinks.

 

It is late at night, he just woke up after falling asleep from exhaustion and his head is buried in his arms next to Sakakura on his hospital bed when he hears a voice he thought he’d never hear speak to him ever again.

It is hoarse and weak, the vocal chords weak from underusage.

With every word Munakata hears the struggle to take breath in.

He doesn’t open his eyes because if this is a dream, then he doesn’t want to wake up.

 ‘I love you.’

He hears the words but he doesn’t understand them.

There is nothing about him deserving of love.

Not Sakakuras love.

 ‘I've always...loved you.’

It’s mostly a whisper, barely audible.

 ‘I caused the end of the world... to hide that from you.’

He can feel Sakakura move slightly as if he’s trying to sit up but his body doesn’t have that level of strength yet. Munakata can only imagine how trapped he is feeling right now in that weakened stage.

 ‘I would’ve died for you too. I wish...I wish I died. You abandoned me. And I still love you. I don’t think I’ll ever stop.’

With every syllable his voice gains in strength. Only in small pieces but it does. Munakata wants to yell at him, he wants him to shut up.

But his head is heavy and his tongue is glued to the inside of his mouth.

 ‘Maybe if i died you could’ve loved me back.’

After that there is silence. He presumes that the confession must’ve exhausted Sakakura too much so now he is preserving his energy.

And Munakata pretends to be asleep, because he is a coward and he doesn’t think he can look Sakakura in the eyes ever again.

He doesn’t deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **nbhawke (10:15pm):** i want to write something short and fluffy you got any requests  
>  **knitte (10:15pm):** uhhhhhhh id like a love confession, first kiss or cuddling in front of the tv smth like that?  
>  **nbhawke (10:15pm):** oK
> 
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** uhm  
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** i have no idea  
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** how this happened  
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** but uhm  
>  **knitte (11:59pm):** :D :D  
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** its not fluff  
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** its five pages pure angst  
>  **knitte: (11:59pm):** i hate you  
>  **nbhawke (11:59pm):** oops?


End file.
